Botancial/commercial classification: Rosa hybrida/Floribunda Rose Plant.
Varietal denomination: cv. xe2x80x98Meistadixe2x80x99.
The new variety of Rosa hybrida floribunda rose plant was created by artificial pollination wherein two parents were crossed which previously had been studied in the hope that they would contribute the desired characteristics. The female parent (i.e., the seed parent) of the new variety was the xe2x80x98Miebarkexe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,791). The male parent (i.e., the pollen parent) of the new variety was the product of the cross of the xe2x80x98Savadreamxe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,757) and the xe2x80x98Meiptimaxe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,025). The parentage of the new variety can be summarized as follows:
xe2x80x98Meibarkexe2x80x99xc3x97(xe2x80x98Savadreamxe2x80x99xc3x97xe2x80x98Meiptimaxe2x80x99). 
The seeds resulting from the above pollination were sown and small plants were obtained which were physically and biologically different from each other. Selective study resulted in the identification of a single plant of the new variety.
It was found that the new variety of floribunda rose plant of the present invention possesses the following combination of characteristics:
(a) forms strong stems that are capable of supporting a heavy inflorescence,
(b) displays in abundance attractive double purple-violet blossoms in the form of a spray that retain their coloration well,
(c) exhibits a bushy growth habit, and
(d) forms attractive rather dense semi-glossy dark green foliage.
The purple-violet spray inflorescence coloration contrasts nicely with the rather dense dark green foliage.
The new variety well meets the needs of the horticultural industry. It is particularly well-suited for use in the production of cut floral sprays under greenhouse growing conditions.
The new variety of the present invention can be readily distinguished from its ancestors. More specifically the xe2x80x98Meibarkexe2x80x99 variety is miniature, forms bicolored red flowers with cream petal margins, and displays a lesser petal number of approximately 15 on average. The xe2x80x98Savadreamxe2x80x99 variety also is miniature, forms medium pink flowers, and displays a lesser petal number of approximately 20 on average. The xe2x80x98Meiptimaxe2x80x99 variety additionally is miniature, forms lavender flowers, and displays a lesser petal number of approximately 37 to 39 on average.
The new variety has been found to undergo asexual propagation in France by a number of routes, including budding, grafting, and cuttage. Asexual propagation by the above-mentioned methods as performed in France has shown that the characteristics of the new variety are strictly transmissible from one generation to another.
The new variety has been named the xe2x80x98Meistadixe2x80x99 variety.